Promesas, Promesas Promesas
by xxxMavis Vermilionxxx
Summary: Suena bastante bien el echo de que empiezas la universidad junto a todos tus amigos, pero que pasas cuando todos se prometen cosas que no tienen nada que ver. ¡sakura promete conquistar a sasuke y naruto conquistar a sakura! y no solo ellos... promesas, promesas, promesas... multiparejas, ¿narusaku? ¿sasusaku? ¿naruhina? ¿kibahina? ven y descubrelo!


Minna este es mi primer fic de Naruto, es un universo alterno y espero que les guste… en este fic habrá muchas parejas pero ojo las que se formulan al principio no quiere decir que así vayan a terminar jeje, además ustedes pueden comentar que pareja les agrada mas pues esto será un verdadero pandemónium!

.

.

"_**Promesas, promesas… promesas"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Era un día normal de esos que uno piensa son los más aburridos y cansados del mes. Era fin de curso y la graduación de la preparatoria en Konoha estaba en pleno auge. Sakura e Ino corrían apresuradas por la calle tratando de que no se les hiciera tarde, sus faldas tableadas las revoloteaba el viento dándole una vista interesante a Naruto que corría tras de ellas por qué a él se le había echo mucho mas tarde.

.

"¡hazte a un lado!"

"Naruto, estas llamando la atención" le regaño Sakura

"vamos sensei déjenos entrar solo por esta vez" Pidió Ino

"¿esta ves? No tienen remedio, es su graduación y tienen el descaro de llegar tarde. Ino que va a decir tu padre y tú Sakura… en cuanto a ti Naruto Kakashi e Iruka están sentados al frente para verte en la ceremonia" Les regaño un hombre de gafas, dando un suspiro pesado y haciendo por ultimo la señal para que se infiltraran con cuidado.

"Naruto" Susurro Hinata bajito mientras veía al rubio tratando de no llamar la atención, cosa que se le daba bastante mal porque a su lado se encontraba Kiba y ambos empezaban a echarse bronca por cualquier cosa.

"Hina, deja de verlo tenemos que ponerle atención al viejo antes de que se acabe la ceremonia" Le regañaba una chica muy parecida a ella, se podía decir que casi eran idénticas, su diferencia consistía en que su corte no era recto como el de Hinata, su cabello y fleco terminaba en puntas, su color de cabello era más oscuro que el de su amiga y sus ojos eran de un negro profundo. Sin mencionar el hecho de que eran dos polos opuestos, una era tímida y la otra… bueno, puedo decir que se llevaba muy bien con cierto rubio.

-Hina, Ayano, guarden silencio-

-está bien Neji-kun-. Respondieron al unisonó.

Después de un lago discurso Shikamaru tomo la palabra al ser el graduado con más altos honores…

"bien ahora que terminamos esta etapa espero que muchos de nosotros sigamos una carrera profesional para que Konoha prospere" –ya me dio sueño- pensó "así que les deseo mucha suerte a todos" sin más bajo del escenario con los ojos pendientes de la multitud. Seguido de aplausos y gritos que marcaban sin duda la llegada de las vacaciones de verano.

.

.

Sasuke caminaba tranquilamente por la calle en compañía de Naruto y Sai, los tres de dirigían a la zona departamental de la universidad Suna no shīto a las afueras de la ciudad, tenían que ir a revisar el departamento que dicha institución les había asignado a cada uno para de inmediato iniciar con los trámites correspondientes y la mudanza… sin duda esas vacaciones de verano no eran del todo vacaciones.

"¿Qué pasa Naruto?" pregunto Sai ante el repentino cambio de actitud del siempre hiperactivo

"es que yo quería que Sakura vinera con nosotros, pero dijo que prefería ir con Ino"

"es lógico, nuestros departamentos están en edificios separados"

"¿¡QUE!?" grito casi con los ojos saliéndose de la orbita

"eres idiota o que, los dormitorios están separados. Un edificio es para los chicos y el otro para las chicas"

"yo quería vivir cerca de Sakura-chan"

"pero los edificios están uno frente al otro" le animo Sai

.

.

.

"vaya el departamento es muy amplio"

"si, es perfecto para colocar en ese lugar mi colonia de hormigas"

"¿crees que pueda traer a Akamaru?" pregunto mientras inspeccionaba si todo en el lugar terminaba siendo de su agrado

"no lo creo, no tendría mucho espacio para jugar. Sin mencionar que es contra las reglas" le dejo claro Shino.

Ambos habían llegado más temprano que el resto, fueron los primeros en ver que en el tercer piso departamento 26 seria el que ellos ocuparían.

Y justo a un lado en el departamento 25 había otros dos chicos

"por aquí podríamos poner la nevera ¿no crees?"

"Chouji, mejor hay que ver como llenaremos este departamento, yo solo tenía planeado traer mis cosas. No creí que hicieran falta muebles" comento Shikamaru sentándose en el piso.

"que esperabas claramente en el folleto decía semi-amueblado"

"pero que no me jodan, semi-amueblado no es que solo te dan una puta estufa y una mesa"

.

Por otro lado en el departamento 22

"me parece que este espacio está bien para poner un gimnasio" "aquí podíamos poner un sofá" "el televisor" "por cierto ¿Qué habitación quieres la de la derecha o la izquierda?"

"lee, por favor contrólate… yo se que quieres demostrar que podemos hacerlo bien nosotros solos de ahora en adelante"

"lo siento Neji, estoy muy emocionado"

"haha, está bien. Me parece que ciertamente ahí podríamos instalar un pequeño gimnasio" (sonrió).

.

Recién llegaba Naruto y compañía para ver la lista de cuartos y pedir sus llaves al portero del edificio.

"¡Esto es genial!" exclamo Naruto feliz alzando al aire su llave

"idiota, ya notaste que te toco en un departamento con un chico que no conocemos" le regaño Uchiha para que de inmediato el rubio se cruzara de brazos y ponerse a… ¿pensar?

"vamos Naruto yo pienso que no será tan grave" le animo Sai que junto a Sasuke tenían el departamento 23

"Al menos seremos vecinos" señalo el numero en el papel que tenía en las manos, el departamento 24.

.

No estaba mal que todos estuvieran cerca el uno del otro, así podían sentirse más confiados sabiendo que la gente en la que creen estaría más cerca de ellos, recalcando el hecho de que había bastantes estudiantes peculiares en el edificio, algunos con mala pinta y otros tantos que les despertaban curiosidad, tal fue el caso del joven pelirrojo con el tatuaje de un símbolo en la frente que estaba introduciendo su lleve en el departamento 24 cuando llegaron.

"¿quién eres tú?" pregunto rápidamente el rubio señalándolo

El joven de ojos turquesa no hiso más que mirarlo fríamente para luego regresar a lo suyo

"te estoy hablando" insistió el de ojos azules

"Gaara" murmuro para de inmediato entrar al lugar

"interesante tu nuevo compañero kukuku" se burlo un poco Sasuke para de inmediato entrar junto con Sai a su departamento correspondiente.

Naruto se rasco la cabeza y trato de… ¿pensar? Decidió que lo mejor era entrar y tratarse de llevar bien con el pelirrojo, porque al fin de cuentas serian compañeros de ahora en adelante.

"nee Gaara, soy Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki, mucho gusto" extendió su mano en señal de saludo

"…" Gaara no le contesto, pero si correspondió al saludo

"¿Qué habitación quieres, derecha o izquierda?" aunque después de ver que la habitación del lado izquierdo tenia vista al edificio de las chicas se arrepentía de haber preguntado

"si no te importa me gustaría la del lado izquierdo" hablo de una manera fría pero lo suficientemente cortes como para que Naruto no le echara bronca y decidiera complacer a su compañero para ir limando asperezas y llevarse bien… Digo no es como que le hiciera daño esperar que Gaara estuviera en clases o saliera para el poder meterse a la habitación y espiar a las chicas. Ante esto sonrió de una manera maliciosa y el joven de ojos turquesas le miro un poco desconcertado. Pero tenía que acostumbrarse después de todo ese de ahí seria quien quisiera o no, su nuevo mejor amigo.

.

.

La historia de las chicas no fue muy diferente, también le sabia tocado en el 3 piso peor por el contrario de los chicos no hicieron dramas extraños de que si faltaban muebles o donde pondrían que cosa. Más bien el único inconveniente fue que si el closet era muy pequeño o que el baño no era lo suficientemente amplio, o que la tina no combinaba con el azulejo…

Sakura e Ino tenían el departamento 21 .

Hinata y Ayano el numero 23

En cuanto a Ten Ten había tenido el mismo caso que Naruto, se encontraba junto a una chica rubia bastante hermosa que nunca había visto en toda su vida… su nombre era Temari. Bastante confiada y un poco altanera. Pero después de Ayano e Ino eso ya no era molestia para la chica. Ambas vivirían en el departamento 26.

Tal vez todo hubiera resultado bien de no ser por lo que algunos se propusieron aquel día…

"esta vez lograre conquistar a Shikamaru" grito Ino alzando el puño en el aire

"y yo conseguiré conquistar a Sasuke" le acompaño con la promesa Sakura

.

"muy bien, de ahora en adelante conquistare a Sakura" había sido un grito compartido de dos jóvenes, uno de cabellera negra (Lee) y nuestro rubio favorito.

.

"Naruto esta vez podre hacer que te enamores de mi" hablo animada Hinata tratando de ser positiva. Su compañera suspiro pero le sonrió alentándola a cumplir su palabra.

.

"prepárate Lee porque are que te olvides de Sakura"

"estás loca o que" tomo la palabra Temari que veía con ojos de miedo a Ten Ten que era envuelta por un aura oscura

.

.

¡Ahora sí que todo se volvería un pandemónium! Todos se habían hecho una promesa pero ¿podrían cumplirla?. .

.

.

.

¿Qué les pareció? Les gusto, comentarios sugerencias XD haha en fin espero que dejen sus comentarios que son los que me animan a no abandonar mis historias *3*


End file.
